1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to optical connectors having a translating element, wherein the translating element may be utilized for facilitating optical connections.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points linking optical fibers to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. In this regard, fiber optic equipment is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support optical fiber interconnections. Additionally, optical cable assemblies may be utilized in consumer applications to communicate between personal computing devices and auxiliary electronic device, such as smart phones, media players, external storage components, and the like.